gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog:OneSolo/Euer Best of - Teil 1
Lang lang ist's auch schon wieder her, als ich euch erst mit einem Blogbeitrag und dann mit gezieltem Zuspammen eurer Benutzerseiten aufrief, mir eure tollsten, verrücktesten und abgehobensten Stories rund um's Thema Straßenverkehr im guten GTA zu schicken, versehen mit der Aussicht auf die 15 Minuten Ruhm, die Andy Warhol jedem Menschen im Informationszeitalter zugestehen wollte - und wenn nicht dieses, sodann doch wenigstens die persönliche Nennung und vielleicht ein wenig Schmunzelpotenzial für die lieben Kollegen hier im Wiki. Und weil ihr euch so frisch motiviert, zahl- und erlebnisreich an meiner Idee beteiligt habt, wäre es jetzt meinerseits völlig fehl am Platze, hier eine simpel gestufte Ablistung eurer Meisterwerke zu bringen - zumal ja auch jede Story ihre eigene Moral und Pointe hat. Beginnen möchte ich deshalb, analog zur derzeit umgreifenden Anarchie auf den Straßen, sich im Chaos steigernd, je näher der Anpfiff des EM-Spiels Deutschland gegen Portugal rückt mit einer Story, die zeigt, dass Anarchie nicht allein der Deutschen Sache ist. Neu ist es zwar nicht, dass GTA auch für "Grand Theft Anarchy" stehen könnte, aber mitunter hätte man der KI (teils strunzdumm, teils tatsächlich fantasievoll, aber eben immer noch KI), jedenfalls der KI so viel Fantasie unter Garantie nicht zugetraut. Unbestreitbar, dass einige Bewohner des GTA-Universums ausschließlich von der ehrlichen und unermüdlichen Motivation getrieben werden, Gutes zu tun, man denke nur an die netten Herren Polizisten. Doch im Falle der Geschichte, die mir 609NO$CENT! schickte, fragt man sich tatsächlich, ob schlicht Übertreibung zugrunde liegt - oder doch eine Überdosis Speed. "Als ich mit dem Bus eine Kreuzung in Algonquin blockiert habe gab es einen Dilettante-Fahrer der – untypisch für sein Öko-Mobil – besonders aggressiv reagierte und immer zu gegen den Bus gefahren ist. Als er endlich versuchte, ihn zu umfahren blieb er zwischen dem Bus und dem Rest einer Laterne hängen. Aber nun gab der dumme Mensch immer weiter Gas sodass die Reifen durchdrehten und letztendlich platzten – aber er versuchte es trotzdem weiter . . ." ' Man fragt sich also teilweise tatsächlich, was die Leute manchmal zum Frühstück haben. In einer weiteren Geschichte zeigte 609NO$ENT! allerdings, dass er auch selbst nicht frei ist von einer Prise Übermut - oder war es nur brillante Taktik? Entscheidet selbst . . . '"Letztens habe ich einen Autodiebstahl in den Bürgerwehrmission ohne einen Schuss abzugeben vereitelt. Dieser erfolgte auf der Autobahn über AutoEroticar im Norden Alderneys. Aus östlicher Richtung kam ich mit einem FIB Buffalo angebraust als ich die Ganoven in einem Premier vor mir her fahren sah. Diese richteten sofort ihre SMG´s auf mich doch ich war so schnell unterwegs das ich ungebremst in das Heck des besagten Wagens fuhr. Dieser geriet ins Trudeln und prallte mit so gewaltigem Anlauf in die Leitplanken, dass er über die Brüstung hinab auf die Wiese stürzte und dort in einem gigantischen Feuerball zerbirst. " Ich schwöre, diese Idee kam mir höchstselbst noch nicht. Ich war bisher immer eher der Drive-By-Typ. Allerdings hab' ich's auch nicht so mit dem FIB-Buffalo - warum auch immer. Zum Thema fliegende Autos kann ich allerdings auch selbst ein Liedchen singen, allerdings ließen sich meine Showflugeinlagen auch öfters auf Fremdeinwirkung zurückführen - wie in folgendem Erlebnis, welches ich übrigens mit dezenter Missgunst quittierte! "Beim Überholen auf der East Borough Bridge schert neben mir ein Taxi nach rechts aus. Ich weiche noch aus, doch die Schnauze meines Wagens touchiert die Begrenzung, lenkt das Fahrzeug zurück. Ich treffe das Taxi, fahre wieder in den Begrenzungswall, steige auf und bleibe an einer der senkrechten Haltestreben hängen. Sich überschlagend stürzt mein Auto von der Brücke und landet auf dem Dach in der Mulde eines Kieslasters" Ich geb's zu, übermäßig spektakulär sah der Crash nicht aus, allein die Kuriosität, von einem Biff gemütlich in der Kippermulde spazieren gefahren zu werden - und die unsagbar realitätsnahe Erfahrung, mit einem 1500 Kilo schweren Automobil aus etwa 30 Metern Höhe in die Mulde eines normalen 15-Tonners zu fallen, der dann natürlich ohne dies auch nur zu bemerken weiter gondelt - diese geniale Erfahrung allein hat schon etwas für sich. Für Flug-Fetischisten wäre das wohl mit Fug und Recht nichts, aber auch für jene habe ich ein Stück Labsal aus dem unergründlichen Fundus meiner Gedankensammlung. Zunächst war es wieder ich selbst, der die Erfahrung machte, dass Motorräder DOCH fliegen können! Harry Potter lehrte uns, dass in der Welt der Muggels Motorräder nicht fliegen können - ich beweise euch das Gegenteil. Oder zumindest die Flugfähigkeiten serbischer Immigranten. '"Es ist paradox, wie weit Menschen von Motorrädern geschleudert werden können. Dies erlebte ich auch, als mich ein Cavalcade auf der East Borough Bridge streifte und ich mit meiner NRG-900 gegen einen Pfeiler prallte. Ich wurde meterweit durch die Luft geschleudert, von fast der halben Strecke zwischen Charge Island und Algonquin bis mitten auf die Kreuzung am Ende der Brücke, wo mich dann ohne Vorwarnung ein Müllwagen überrollte. R.I.P." ' Mehr Glück hatte bei seiner ureigensten Flugeinlage der Kollege Sebinator97: '"Eines Tages war ich mit einer Freeway unterwegs, man kennt wahrscheinlich den Effekt, wenn bei hoher Geschwindigkeit die Sicht verschwommen wird. Jedenfalls prallte ich unglücklicherweise in voller Fahrt auf ein Automobil und flog in hohem Bogen gegen ein unglücklicherweise herumstehendes Hochhaus. Das Komische (und Wunderbare): ich überlebte, obwohl ich mich rund 50 Meter in die Luft hinauf jagte." ' Und die Moral von der Geschicht': - Fahr zu schnell dein Motorrad nicht! Ob nun zur deutschen Fanmeile oder zum Date mit der nymphomanen Miss Chilton - wer nur zwei Räder unter dem balkanesischen Hintern hat dürfte gelegentlich den ein oder anderen Fluch zwischen den Zähnen verbeißen, sei es auf serbisch, österreichisch oder im diiiefsdänn säggsiisch! - wenn sich, ob der unglaublichen Rücksichtnahme der amerikanischen Verkehrsteilnehmer mal wieder nur der Luftweg anbietet. Das soll's auch bis auf Weiteres wieder von mir gewesen sein, wenn ich jetzt alles darbieten würde, was von euch zum Thema ungeduldige KI oder unfreiwilliger Showflugeinlagen ankam, dann hätte das etwas von Massenabfertigung, analog zu Bratwurstständen an Urlaubsknotenpunkten im Hochsommer. Darum braucht auch niemand den Kopf hängen zu lassen, dessen schönstes (bzw. frustrierendstes) Erlebnis hier noch nicht präsentiert wurde - ich freu' mich jetzt schon drauf, die Beiträge für den nächsten Blog auszuwählen! In diesem Sinne also - bis zum nächsten Mal! Euer OneSolo Kategorie:Blog-Beiträge